


Cover Fail

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Comedy, Comics, Digital Media, Gen, Humor, Other - Freeform, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Cover Fail

The one time Lumpy doesn't carry a tissue with him, and this happens... 


End file.
